


Guilty

by grotkingji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boy this doesn’t have much to tag, Changbin gets off and then Panics, Dude has an active imagination, Escape Rooms, Lowkey Awkward Flirting, Masturbation, Seo Changbin-centric, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotkingji/pseuds/grotkingji
Summary: Changbin works at an escape room and he sees a lot of interesting people come and go, however one particularly cute guy catches his attention.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> hi all welcome to my rendition of works that are better conceptually than as an actual work 
> 
> i wanted to just finally get this finished n out. this hasn’t been proof read at all n terribly fast paced, so if there’s any mistakes, let me know. 
> 
> also, wouldn’t recommend getting off in ur work place if u don’t wanna be fired,,, unless 
> 
> have fun reading

The last group had left, much to Changbin’s satisfaction. The squad of pre-teen girls had been a nightmare, he practically walked them though each fucking puzzle. This wasn’t a game of Simon Says. He sighs as he places a new sheet of paper on the desk and locks all the hidden compartments. He gives the room a once over, goes through a mental checklist that he’d memorised over time, and decides that everything is where it’s meant to be. Locking the door, Changbin walks into the small staff room and drops down into the chair. He clicks on the bookings tab, seeing that there’s one more for the afternoon. He hopes it’s not another bunch of little gremlins.

Hearing the door click open, Changbin readies himself for the sound of shrill giggles and the scent of fake bubblegum to permeate the space but instead he’s met with four guys that look around his age. He inwardly sighs in relief and he doesn’t feel the need to put on his customer service smile. One of them takes a step forward, hand held out and Changbin shakes it. The guy smiles, Changbin can’t help but find him charming, and he introduces himself.

“Hey, I’m Chan, we’ve got a booking,” Changbin detects an accent, “It should be under my name.”

“Yep, you guys are here for the missing person room?” All four of them nod. He clasps his hands together and moves right into the scripted welcome and rules.

“Okay cool. Well, welcome to Escape Quest, I’m Changbin. Let’s run through some rules?”

He lists them off. Don’t force anything open; if it’s meant to open, it will. Nothing is under the rug, anything that has a sticker on it indicates it’s interactive. Don’t open the vents, don’t scratch the wallpaper off and do not, under any circumstances, disassemble the aircon. It’s a long story. He opens the room up for questions, to which no one says anything. Taking the silence as his cue to move on, he begins the background story to the room.

They’ve been hired as investigators by the President. His daughter’s been missing for 24 hours and it’s their job to search her room for clues to her whereabouts. Halfway through, the boy with round cheeks snickers and jabs at his freckly friend next to him.

“It’ll be Seungminnie’s first time inside a girl’s room,” Cheeks and Freckles laugh and Chan just taps the fourth boy reassuringly on his shoulder.

“Shut up Jisung,” Changbin figures Jisung is Cheeks, and holds back a grin at the exchange.

He didn’t notice before, the boy was quiet compared to the other three, but Seungmin was really attractive. Like, unreasonably attractive and Changbin was tripping over his words when the attention came back to him. They locked eyes and he had to take a moment. Seungmin’s eyes were soft now, no trace of annoyance in them and they seemed to sparkle. Changbin had to force his eyes away or else he’d end up staring at this guy for the rest of the day. Focusing on not blushing only made things worse. If the small smile on Seungmin’s face was anything to go off of when he glanced at him again, Changbin was positive he was red.

Ignoring the heat that must’ve been radiating off his face and neck, he quickly ducked into the staff room to retrieve the walkie talkies.

“If you have any questions or whatever, just radio me and I’ll help out.” He held the small machine out for one of them to take.

The four guys throw glances between each other before three sets of eyes land on Seungmin. He splutters, whining to himself before he reluctantly takes the walkie talkie from Changbin.

“Button on the left is for when you wanna talk. Hold it down and then let go so you can hear me reply, okay? Also, if you somehow end up switching channels, I’m on channel 5 so the buttons on the right will switch between all the channels. Got it?”

“Got it.” Seungmin mouth curls into a smile and Changbin wonders if his eyes are just constantly sparkly.

“Cool. I’ll be watching you guys work your way through the room, please don’t hesitate to ask me for help.” Seungmin is suddenly shocked and Changbin raises an eyebrow in question.

“You’ll be watching us?”

“How do you think he’ll know what we’re doing then?” It’s Freckles who speaks up and Changbin’s taken back by his deep voice.

“If that makes you uncomfortable-”

“No! It doesn’t, I just didn’t know” Seungmin rubs the back of his neck, sheepish, “I don’t want to get in the way of your job.”

“It is my job.” Changbin can’t help but smile, opening the door to his right.

“Alright guys, you’ve got an hour,” they file into the room and he catches Seungmin’s eye again, “Good luck.”

He locks the door behind him and he’s smiling stupidly. He throws himself into the swivel chair in the staff room, grabs a packet of chips and scoots closer to the desk. The interactions with Seungmin play through his mind. Changbin’s knows this is just one of his dumb, fleeting stranger crushes but Seungmin felt different.

He thinks about how cute Seungmin is, his confused expression and glittering eyes and then he’s thinking about how he glared at Jisung, how it was so different from how cute he was after. Changbin knew he’d lose his mind trying to come up with a hypothesis on how someone could be cute and hot. All he knew was Seungmin made it make sense.

Changbin snaps out of his daydreaming to focus on the computer screen in front of him. It’s standard stuff so far, nothing too interesting. They’re in the main room, spread out searching for any clues they can find. His eyes flick between each member of the group. The one with the deep voice, Freckles, since he never caught his name, is running his hands across the walls. It’s funny watching people try to figure out things he already knows, and he’s never seen anyone feel the walls up so seriously. Chan’s at the desk, flipping through the books that are stacked and a clue card falls out. There’s no audio, but Changbin assumes Chan’s talking to Jisung, who’s been inspecting the curtains. He moves to the bed when he finds nothing and begins to search it.

At first, this whole thing was kind of weird. The job that is. Changbin’s lucky to have landed it, and even more lucky that his manager was kind enough to roster him on days he wasn’t studying. He was super keen for the position, it was a pretty chill job although he does admit that it took him a while to get over feeling creepy. Watching people through a screen was weird, especially cooped up in a small room with no one around. One of his co-workers compared it to a security guard. That didn’t do much to put the weird feeling to rest, but it was better than nothing. He was now more or less indifferent to the whole concept of watching the rooms.

His eyes move over the screen to Seungmin. He’s standing in the center of the room, back facing the camera. Changbin can see that he’s scanning everything from a distance, which normally people don’t do, as if he’s searching for something. He watches as the cute boy spins around slowly, eyes taking in everything. His breath hitches when Seungmin notices the camera. He doesn’t blink, waiting for whatever Seungmin’s about to do. Seconds pass and to Changbin’s interest, Seungmin’s lips break out into a cute grin. He sends a quick wink to the camera, flashing a v sign before spinning sharply on his heel and bouncing off to help Chan.

Changbin malfunctions. Obviously, that was for him, there’s no one else in the office. Was Seungmin flirting with him? He had to be. That was a wink, no matter how much it just looked like the boy was just blinking, how was that not flirting? Changbin feels himself go tomato red again and he can’t help letting out a tiny squeal. He buries his face under the collar of his shirt as if someone might see him, eyes left peeking over the top.

He’s reminded he was currently working when Jisung jumps up from the bed, something in his hand. He must’ve found the key. Jisung walks over to Freckles and they start testing the key on all the locks they can find. Changbin knows the key is to something in the hidden room, so he focuses his attention on Chan and Seungmin again.

They’re still working on the puzzle, passing the paper back and forth. It’s a coded clue, pretty easy in Changbin’s opinion, but they’ve been staring at the paper for minutes on end and getting nowhere. He’s about to pick up the walkie talkie and ask if they’re all good, but Seungmin beats him to it.

“Uh, can we get some help?”

Changbin’s never picked up the damn thing quicker.

“What’s up?”

He tries to calm himself down but hearing the other boy’s static voice does something to him.

“We’re stuck on this word problem and nothing’s making sense,” Changbin sees Seungmin’s head whip around to where Freckles and Jisung are, “Felix also wants to know what the key opens.”

“It’s no fun if I just tell you,” so Freckles finally has a name.

“For you maybe,” Seungmin glances back down at the sheet of paper, “Our answer is really off, like so off that the letters are all just random and jumbled- Oh.”

Changbin follows everything; Seungmin placing the walkie talkie on the desk a little rougher than normal, staring at the piece of paper for a while and mouthing words to himself. He asks quickly if everything is okay but Seungmin doesn’t answer. He watches, attention unwavering, as Seungmin walks towards the furthest corner of the room where the chair is.

“There you go,” Changbin doesn’t know why he feels the need to encourage Seungmin, but the words come tumbling out anyway.

The weight of the situation and his poorly timed words don’t sink in properly until Seungmin’s sinking down onto his knees. The chair is low to the ground, so it only makes sense that Seungmin has to get even lower. Changbin watches as the other gets on all fours and then Changbin feels hot all over. The warmth gets warmer and more focused when Seungmin leans forward, chest getting closer to the floor so he can properly see under the chair. This was pure torture. Whoever planned the set up for this room, whoever decided that placing the one thing that needs to be looked under in line with the camera had to of done it on purpose. Of course there were other ways Seungmin could’ve gone about this though, like sticking his hand under to feel for the button but no. He chose to stick his ass out and arch his back right in Changbin’s line of vision.

Things couldn’t get worse. There was no way Changbin was getting turned on from this, let alone at work, yet here he was. Seungmin’s shirt rode up, bunching around his waist when he reached a hand to press the button. The hidden drawer pops open and Seungmin looks over his shoulder at the noise, still on his hands and knees.

The sight sends thoughts reeling through Changbin’s mind; Seungmin in that same position as he’s pounded into, looking over his shoulder as his face contorts in pleasure. Changbin would run a hand under the other’s shirt to caress smooth skin, maybe even lean down to suck dark bruises onto his back. He imagines that Seungmin would be able to cum from his cock alone, that he’d slightly shake from the aftershocks. Images continue to flood his mind and he can feel himself start to harden in his pants. That should be his cue to stop, but Seungmin’s straightening now and walking back to the desk.

He barely registers Seungmin thanking him and definitely does not register himself humming a response back. More time passes and his eyes haven’t left Seungmin. He feels an inkling if guilt for not paying attention to the others but he really can’t shake his attention from Seungmin. He still can’t fathom how someone can be simultaneously adorable and hot, especially doing something so normal such as solving puzzles, however Seungmin seems to do just that. Changbin decides he’s losing his mind.

Checking how much time they have left, a new thought crosses his mind. He could just jack off. He could leave to the bathroom and quickly rub one out, that would be fine. What wouldn’t be fine was missing any help the guys needed. His job was to guide them, not jerk off in the bathroom. Not to mention he could lose his job if he was found out, which is decidedly worse than blue balls. He was starting to get really hard though, and watching Seungmin just made it more difficult to push it to the back of his mind.

It doesn’t help that the man causing all his problems kept glancing at the camera every so often, eyes wide and innocent. Changbin knows it’s wrong; to touch himself at work, to a stranger. His hand is two steps ahead of him though, softly resting on top of the bulge in his pants. They have twenty minutes left and Changbin’s unsure of where they’re at in terms of escaping the room. They haven’t asked for any help yet, so he assumes they’re doing okay, which means he’s totally in the green to stop palming himself through his jeans and actually do something.

Seungmin’s watching on as Chan pulls out a diary from the hidden drawer. Changbin only sees the way that Seungmin is jutting his hip out as he leans on the desk. His spine is curved slightly, similarly to how it was before and Changbin sort of wishes it was acceptable to take a sneaky snapshot. For memory’s sake. The diary has a huge lock on it, sort of like a cryptex but not. He doesn’t know whose decision it was to use a puzzle like that for this purpose but they did and it’s stupid. He should go into designing these rooms instead of monitoring them.

Changbin checks the clock and barely any real time has passed. In the back of his mind he knows they’re probably not going to make it, if the quick glance to where Jisung and Felix are currently working on the picture frame puzzle and continuously failing is anything to go off of. Chan hands the diary off to Seungmin after the other motions for it. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Seungmin’s facing the camera again and Changbin just knows this is all intentional now. He watches as Chan walks off to help the other two and then there’s static before Seungmin’s voice crackles into the quiet space.

“Who’s idea was this?” Seungmin holds up the diary, motioning at the lock.

Changbin doesn’t miss the change in Seungmin’s tone. It’s still teasing and that twists something deep in his stomach but it’s deeper now, less nasally and through the radio it’s amazing. Sinking back into his seat now, Changbin squeezes himself through his jeans.

“I don’t know, it’s a bit fucked isn’t it?”

He chucks the walkie talkie on the desk, hoping the static covers how breathy his voice is, so he can quickly unbutton his pants. He’s never pulled his dick out at work, in fact anywhere that wasn’t his own room and the thought sends a shiver down his spine. Seungmin’s smiling on the screen, hands working on completing the puzzle. Changbin thinks about what those hands would feel like in place of his. He slides his hand under the waistband of his boxers and moans softly.

“Your boss wouldn’t like that.”

He snorts at the irony and picks up the walkie talkie. His boss wouldn’t like a lot of things, like how Changbin’s already stroking himself to a customer, heart beat loud in his ears. Thumbing at the head of his cock, he watches Seungmin continue to work on the puzzle. His thumbs flick the letters around, guessing word after word and tugging on the lock to check if it’ll open. Changbin pulls his hand away to quickly spit into it, sucking in a breath when his hand slides easier. He speeds up, sick of messing around and the small room is filled with wet sounds causing another furious blush to break out on his cheeks. Throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling, he curses out loud.

“God, what the fuck are you doing?”

Lost in the sensitivity and pleasure, Changbin doesn’t realise he’s activated the radio until Seungmin replies.

“Am I doing it wrong?”

Changbin whines when more precum dribbles down the side of his dick from the embarrassment settling in. Seungmin looks so cute, head cocked to one side as he patiently waits for Changbin’s answer.

“No! You’re doing great,” he bites back a moan when he starts stroking faster, wincing at his tone.

He just knows he sounds off. Half of him hopes Seungmin picks up on it while his other half hopes that he doesn’t. Changbin’s mind wanders, imagining Seungmin knows exactly what he’s doing in the tiny staff room. Thoughts of the cute boy telling him exactly what to do while his friends are in the same room makes Changbin hot all over. Even better, what if Seungmin got off with him, in front of the camera listening to Changbin through the walkie talkie. Or what about Seungmin being totally disgusted, finding out a complete stranger jerked off to him while he figured out puzzles. Would Seungmin chew him out for it, threaten to report him to the company, promise to make sure Changbin loses his job, all the while calling him filthy names. He loves the thought of the first scenario better. The heat in his stomach is getting hotter and he knows that if he continues at this rate, he’ll be coming into his hand in no time.

So he slows down. It takes everything in him to stop the fast pace but he wants this to last just a little longer. He doesn’t want his first and last work place jack off session to be a quickie. He has to drag this out, he wants to drag this out, but everything in him is telling him to fuck into his hand faster. It takes all of his self-control to trail his fingers slowly along his shaft, tracing a vein and spreading around the precum that’s been collecting at the tip. A string connecting his finger to his dick breaks when he pulls his hand away to reach down and lightly squeeze his balls. The feeling sends even more warmth to Changbin’s stomach as he rolls one of his balls in his palm, quietly moaning as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Seungmin’s still sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers still flicking the letters into different combinations before he jumps up out of his place. He’s figured out the code, unlocking the padlock and throwing it back onto the mattress. Changbin catches the lock jump a little on impact, and he wonders what Seungmin would look like doing the same thing. His eyes close on their own as he imagines the scenario.

_Both of them are in the room, he pulls Seungmin in close by the waist, reaching to pull him down into a searing kiss. They move to the bed, Changbin breaking the kiss to push Seungmin softly onto the mattress. He bounces a little, a soft gasp leaving his lips as Changbin climbs on after him, knees on either side of his hips. Seungmin looks so good like this, so soft and cute, hair fanning out on top of the sheets. Changbin wouldn’t b able to help himself, initiating a second kiss, this time with more passion. He’d run his hands up under Seungmin’s shirt and listen to the pretty sounds that the other makes. Perhaps Seungmin’s sensitive, his body arching into Changbin’s touches anyway. Changbin would fuck him roughly into the mattress, or maybe he’d ride Seungmin vigorously. He’d save a copy of the security footage and offer it to Seungmin who would take the usb with a soft grin and write his number on Changbin’s forearm._

Changbin’s snapped out of his fantasies when the first warning timer goes off on the desk. 10 minutes left. Everything happens in quick succession after that. He manages to keep a level voice as he lets the guys in the room know they’re running out of time. It’s a miracle that’s he’s not straight up moaning into the small radio, seeing as how his climax is creeping up white hot on him. With his mind this foggy, Changbin finds it difficult to pay attention to anything, not when he’s racing against the clock. He internally blanches at the thought of touching himself over time, leaving Seungmin and his friends locked in the room for extra minutes on end just so he can finish. The thought is enough to get his hand to stop rubbing at his sack and move back to his dick.

The rush of everything sets him off. Will he have enough time to actually get off or will he have to face them, face Seungmin, with a hard on? He shouldn’t be starting to panic, there’s no time for this, so he forces himself to stop thinking and just do something about it. His arm is starting to burn with the speed, fingers wrapped tightly around his length as he roughly fists his cock. Heat prickles his skin despite the aircon in the office and he’s not even paying attention to the guys on screen anymore. Catching a glance at his reflection in the screen in front of him, Changbin curls in on himself quickly in embarrassment. He thankfully doesn’t look too disheveled. He does look like he’s been caught red handed doing something he shouldn’t be. He peels his eyes away in favour of just watching his cock head peek through his fist on every downstroke. Suddenly it happens. In a panicked frenzy, Changbin quickly cups his free hand over the tip. He’s a second late though, a string of his cum landing on the hemline of his uniform shirt, and the rest is starting to slide down his wrist. He holds his hand up in the air in the mess of it all and he hisses out a curse when his release runs quicker down his forearm. There’s no tissues on the desk that he can see and that makes him swear louder. He doesn’t want to touch the drawers with his gross hands, so he’s left to shuffle out of the room to the bathroom next door, dick still out. He cleans up quickly, even goes as far to splash some water on his face and pat his cheeks dry with paper towel.

The next few minutes are filled by the sound of keys jingling. Changbin sits on the small couch out in the waiting area, fiddling with the escape room’s key as he waits for the final timer to go off. His thoughts are too loud and they’re crowding his mind yet he can’t seem to focus on any at one time. His leg starts jiggling, nerves and soft guilt taking over. The timer goes off and Changbin sucks in a shaky breath before standing. He hesitates at the door, heart beat racing and he opens it.

Four sets of confused eyes land on him and it makes Changbin swallow thickly. Shaking away all the thoughts, he hopes that when he smiles he doesn’t look suspicious.

“Sorry guys,” his eyes meet everyone’s but Seungmin’s, “Unfortunately, time is up.”

There’s a collective groan sounding from the group in front of him and Changbin really tries hard to not wince. He smiles apologetically when Jisung makes a fuss and laughs along with Chan and Felix as they retell the whole experience from their point of view. He offers to walk them through the rest of the room, out of courtesy and that it’s still a part of his job. Chan looks at the others for confirmation before he’s shrugging and saying sure.

It’s amusing to show them that they didn’t have that much left to get through. They were really close, just two puzzles away from the end and it causes playful bickering to break out between Jisung and Seungmin. Changbin, for the first time since entering the room, let’s himself look at Seungmin. The other is smiling wildly and pushing at Jisung softly while he giggles between exchanges. Something tightens in Changbin’s chest at the sight and he’s pretty sure he would lay down everything for one man until he’s tapped on the shoulder. It’s Chan.

“Hey mate,” the hand on Changbin’s shoulder leaves, “Your fly is open.”

A new wave of embarrassment washes over Changbin and he looks down, cheeks reddening while he hastily pulls up his zipper. He can’t help but focus immediately on Seungmin when he looks up again, meeting the taller’s gaze. Seungmin offers him something between a smile and smirk that has Changbin wanting to drown himself right there. It’s a stare off, both of them knowing what games Seungmin played in the room. Changbin doesn’t want to think too hard about what it all meant; the wink and especially the change in Seungmin’s body language. He breaks the contact first, blush darkening as he begins to lead them through the rest of the puzzles.

He finds himself trying to draw out the walk through, wanting to spend more time in Seungmin’s presence while simultaneously wanting to just get out of the other’s line of sight. There’s no way that Seungmin would know for sure, but Changbin’s still stressing, stomach bubbling. His face leaves no room for any questioning. He knows if he was in a police line up, he’d be picked out first, just by the aura of guilt that hovers around him.

They finish quickly and Changbin ushers them out of the room, new found determination to just get them, Seungmin, out of the vicinity. Felix asks if he would mind taking a photo for them. Changbin screams on the inside. He holds out a hand for a phone and much to his dismay, Seungmin is the one to offer his up. He can’t help his fingers shaking a little, mind zeroing in on the fact that his previously cum-my hands are touching Seungmin’s phone. The first few photos are absolute shit, Changbin sheepishly laughing and asking them to pose a little longer. When he’s sure that at least one of the many pictures he’s taken should be okay, he quickly hands back the phone. His fingers brush Seungmin’s palm and his breath catches in his throat.

Changbin makes sure they have everything, quickly bidding them all a goodbye and thank you as they walk down the stairs. He stands at the top of the staircase making sure they get out okay and his heart flutters when Seungmin turns around to send him a seemingly innocent wink, waving as he closes the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on twt & cc @ grotkingji


End file.
